


Deandras Unfathomable Adventure

by MCK25



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Crack Fic, Deandra gets added to Smash, Gen, No Pairings (Yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: All it took was one drink for her world to turn upside down.  A crackfic I suppose.  (If you haven't seen MPGIS I highly recommend it, such an excellent series :))





	Deandras Unfathomable Adventure

“Let me see… I think I have all the recipes Pierre gave me from his restaurant.”

 

Deandra finishes writing down the list of her favorite and by far most expensive food from France.  Quiche has now become a primary food for her, encircling it with a sharpie, wandering what else could go with it.  Lasagna’s, pasta’s, pizza just about everything her mind can come up with.

 

She takes little vocal notes into her mechanical arm, trying to see if any food combinations won’t cause her to have horrible diarrhea. 

 

Deandra is on the verge finishing her thought, until the plane jumbles up her writing, making the pen go all over the paper causing scribbles.  ‘ _Goddammit.’_ She sighs to herself, careful not to jump out of her seat.

 

The plane back to the motherland was going to be unbearably long, unbearably cramped and not filled with an in-flight buffet.  She doesn’t mind, as planes were never built for taking a lot of food.  That won’t stop her from cracking up schemes to take some from ‘friends’.  It hasn’t even been a full hour since they left the ground, turbulence wild l like a bull in a rodeo.

 

She looks out the window, viewing the Eiffel Tower and the stoned streets of Paris.  Such a wonderful country and even though her first time experience in it wasn’t all great (it was shit after what she and Brittany went through) she’ll come again.

 

To become a lifelong record breaking eater that is.

 

“OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!”

 

The screaming made Deandra turn her head over to the open aisle, seeing Mikayla zipping past their lane.  She seemed to be holding her stomach, waiting for the bathroom stall to become open.  The passenger within told her to wait.

 

“Don’t ruin the bathroom for everyone else you little Gremlin!  Some of us are still going through bad stomach spells!” Deandra yells from her seat, making Tanner bring her back into it.  It seems Shay had one last prank to pull up her short sleeve, as she had given up her seat out into the aisle from the middle.

 

A shrew response was given out, but Deandra didn’t catch it.  “So Deandra, what are you going to do once we get home?” Her muscular friend asks, unpeeling a banana.  Their conversation was muted due to the various… other conversations.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there.” Trisha says, finishing writing a speech.  Mackenzie and Brittany look from their seats, wondering what she’s just written.

 

“Trisha are you already writing a letter to Trisha 2 already?  We’re not even back home yet!” The loud blonde exclaims, combing through her hair.  Mackenzie paused her video on the recent results of politics.  She was pissed about it, so maybe listening to Trisha will keep her mind off it. 

 

Jeez, going to Trisha to relieve herself of a problem, you learn something new every day. 

 

“Oh no, no, no.  I’ve just written a letter to the army out at sea to thank them for protecting our country from threats every day.  But thank you for reminding me of… Can you read it out loud for me?” She hands the paper over to Mackenzie.  Upon first inspection, the head cheerleader nudges at Brittany to look at it too.

 

“Um, Trisha.” Brittany starts, followed by Mackenzie.

 

“You realize there’s no ‘E’ in C.O.R.P.S. right?  Cause, when you have an ‘E’ at the end it makes it…” She trails off, restating the title back to her friend.  Trisha finds the problem.  “Ohohoho!  I get it.  Here let me just.” She takes it back to fix her mistake.  That’s what she was hoping for, until she sees the paper again.

 

Only this time, she puts an ‘S’ after the ‘E’.  “I figured the S wanted to be the one to end the title so voila!” Trisha places glitter over the letter, to give it heart felt meaning.

 

“No Trisha, that makes it.- you know what, never mind.  I skimmed through and it looks very sweet Trisha.” She gives a yeah, hand in the air.  Said gremlin came running by, hoping to make small talk and distract her from her stomach problems.

 

“ZALES I don’t know HOW you did it, but you got me sick!  I will plot my revenge!” She gives several loud farts, making all 3 cheerleaders pinch their noses in disgust.  Unamused by the youngest Van Buren interrupting her me time with the girls, she let Trisha handle the situation.  “Mother of god, did you eat a rat and let it die in you Mikayla, that’s disgusting!”

 

Out of nowhere, Trisha puts on a detective hat and a magnifying glass hoping to see if any possums got into the plane without anyone knowing.  She pats her BFF’s head, mustering the courage to go walking even through her fear of flying.

 

The lavatory finally opened, and she zipped right through.

 

Ashley Katchadorian came by with her cart of items and lunches, tending to the other passengers.  Thankfully she was paid for this as she did not deem herself a sucker.  She comes by the seats of Blaine, Saison and Matthew.  She notices baby Brittany has been getting bigger since she was born at the school.

 

“I never did tell you this before Saison, but Brittany is looking very cute and healthy.  If you need a babysitter, you know who to call.” She says, giving out her finger for the baby to hold.  She took it gladly, sucking it and whining. 

 

“Oh!  I do believe she is, how you say, hungry.”

 

Brittany, originally about to give a frustrated groan in response remembered she buried the hatchet back in France.  Instead she sighed, resuming to looking at what boys she hasn’t had sex with.  She turns to her phone to see her list of guys that have not had intercourse with her butthole.

 

“Saison, can we feed our baby a lot of meat when she’s little now?  I want her become big and strong like her dad.” Little Brittany laughed at her dad, being handed a bottle. 

 

“Rach, have you been up to date with the actors of Gossip Girl lately?  I hear there’s a lot of tension rising with what stories they should come up with next.” Judith asks, looking at her iPad.

 

Rachel looked at the screen an unneeded war over whether there should be a plot where everyone gets to have crocodiles for the benefit of more drama to the show or adding monkeys as companions in their rooms. 

 

“Judith, I’ll never understand showbiz I’ll tell you that.  Piss in the producers pants to handle that shit.” Rachel resumes to reading a romantic story about a girl who gets involved in a never- ending war between two supernatural species.

 

A sudden thud hit the floor.  “Mackenzie you asswipe, what the fuck did you do to my favorite Gucci shirt!?” She demanded from across the plane floor.  Now it was Mackenzie’s turn to pinch the bridge of her nose, wandering what the labradoodle wanted now.  Out of her own little revenge schemes, Cameron brought over some of Shay’s clothing in hopes for a repellent against Shay back at the modeling tournament.

 

The black and gold shirt was covered in a horrible brown mess, and the smell was horrible. 

 

“Oh, did I forget to mention Shay?  After you’re deliberate hairbrained scheme of poisoning us with laxatives yet again!  I JUST so happen to find a very valuable and expensive shirt that Cameron left behind during the shit parade!  I don’t have to tell you what I did with it now do I?” She screams flailing her arms around.

 

This was merely just the beginning of revenge of the black-haired girl on Shay, but this feud is going to last until one moves away or the other just straight up admits defeat.  Jana was in the middle of her listening session of Nelly’s hit songs, she decides it’s time for a drink.  Of course, with all the chaos aboard the flight, generosity became the better of her.

 

“Can I have everyone’s attention please!” Shay was about to throw a flail from her luggage, having other passengers duck their heads.

 

“I, too, have had days like these where I can’t stand the people here whether I know them or not, but I would just like to share with you all some of my collection of alcohol from France.”  Ashley Katchadorian was about to speak up about this, along with another attendant but realized she didn’t want to be a part of any mess like before.

 

Shay looked down at her mother unsure if she herself would help herself to what her mom has.

“Now I only have 2 kinds of alcohol with me, the rest are in my luggage, HOWEVER… I have Absinthe and Zinfandel.  Take your pick now, because later if you try to take a drop away from me… You will regret it.” She says taking three of her Adderall.  Now the cheer squad had it in for the Van Burens with hate, but to Jana they were rather neutral.  Even for Mackenzie.

 

The whole crew from Overland Park High cheered, while others moaned remembering what happened in France.  However, when in France (even when leaving) c’est la vie!  The turbulence in the sky was becoming a little bit bumpier than anticipated.

 

A spokesman came through the mic.  “Attention passengers!  It appears we are about to heading past a hurricane weather system.  Please buckle up as we cannot go back to France, due to an unexpected circus on the airfield.” It went off. 

 

Everybody took a huge sigh and contemplated about getting drunk on the plane or experience storms unlike they’ve ever felt before.  “Jesus, this plane fucking blows.” Brittany says, grabbing a glass from Jana.  It was filled to the rim, and the rest formed a line behind Shay to get their share. 

 

“Now I have enough for just a glass!  Always remember, I won’t go tattling to your mothers!” She says, taking out various bottles of her alcohol.

 

Back to Deandra, who was on her debate between whether Pepsi or Coke is the best soda, aside from usually getting Sprite.  A glass was handed to Matthew who gratefully took it, then over to Tanner and Deandra.  She clicked a few buttons on her arm to determine if she was even healthy enough to drink again.

 

“ **Analysis says… YEAH BABY, bring on the spritzers!** ” She heartedly obliged, downing her share of Absinthe.  Almost immediately did the drink take effect on her, merely 15 minutes later was she woozy and watching everything on the plane spin around and hallucinate.  Shay’s mom had great taste for the substance and Deandra hoped she’d pass out enough for her and the crew to get off the flight.

 

She swiped her arms in the air, thinking there was a giant lizard on the verge of attacking her and it was there, the atmosphere around her slowly faded into a thick pool of colors and leaving her with nothing but darkness.

 

She’ll see everybody when they get off the flight and resume her eating and pooping privileges like before.

 

***Some time later***

The cyborg was coming to, soft stirring of her body and limbs making her become aware of her surroundings.  However, she wasn’t sitting down like she was supposed to be. 

 

Instead, her fingers and legs felt the ground and it was not carpeted.  Like, at all.  The surface beneath her felt smooth and cold… so very cold.  Her fuzzy eyes look back up, hoping she was probably dropped off in front of her house by a drunk Jana or Lunch Lady Belinda.  The latter was off somewhere in the plane doing who knows what with Jacque.  How they fell in love will forever be a mystery to Rachel and Judith.

 

Sunlight pierced through Deandra’s closed eyes, sending sharp knives to scatter and attack her brain.  “Fucking hell, I knew this would happen.” She grabbed her head with strong hands, feeling the unbearable trembling.  The light made it worse for her to find her surroundings, even make sense of where she was.

 

Deandra moved all her limbs like a turtle to get her up on all fours.  It worked, but it made her far too dizzy she only tumbled back down.  However, much to her confusion and drunkenness, something soft cushioned her fall.  Two stubs protruded from it, holding her up.  ‘Oh thank goodness.’ She thinks to herself.

 

“Hey, do you mind telling me where the fuck I am.”

 

“ ** _Poyo poyo?_** ” Was the response.  Deandra’s dizziness was making her nauseous and a bathroom was nowhere in the vicinity.  Her eyes finally adjusted themselves, revealing rocks upon rocks on mountains.

 

“Damn it all to hell!” She shouts to herself.  Everything she ate before and on the flight was coming to her on both ends and fast. 

 

She looked to her right to see a… pink plush ball with red feet and adorable eyes.  Her mouth was agape about to gasp for air, her puke making its way out of her mouth.  She recognized the character before her, who was smiling and keeping her still with its soft smile.

 

Deandra tossed her cookies even more and it was then she realized, as her rectum releasing the contents:

 

**Deandra drunk-sharted her way into Smash.**


End file.
